Be My Savior
by sammieex33
Summary: What if you were a teenage parent? Would you take care of the child, or just submit under the pressure? This wasn't an easy choice for the straightedge superstar, CM Punk. That was almost 14 years ago. Read more to find out in these twisting events.
1. Mackenzie Brooks

**This is me...**

6:00 am.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slowly slip into consciousness and my hazel eyes shoot open.

Sprawled out on my twin bed, I lazily roll over to the other side.

My covers are hanging off on the right side and my room is like a meat locker.

I'm only in my black bra and zebra printed shorts and a chill is immediately sent up my spine.

I quickly grasp the green polka dotted blanket and wrap myself up under the warm, soft sheets.

Underneath, I squeeze my eyes shut and say a prayer to myself for this day to go by quick.

I don't know really know if there's a God or not, it just gives me something to believe in.

Idly, I sit upright and throw the covers off me, sending them to the edge of my bed.

I swiftly turn to my other side to turn that crazy alarm clock off at my bedside table and magnage to bring my tired, achey body to hunch over the side of my bed.

Again, I close my eyes, and the events of last night slowly come to mind.

The physical and verbal abuse, that is, happens almost every week, it's hard to forget.

All because I forgot to pick up the drugs...

The drugs for my Mom.

So yeah, that stuff, crack cocaine, you name it.

Ever since I could remember, she did it front of me.

And when alcohol mixed, just forget it.

The slightest thing would set her off, it's scary.

No way to protect yourself if you have a knife ready to slit your throat any minute, from the person you think is supposed to love and nurture you.

You forget about everything but your life.

I rub my fingers furiously through my jet black hair.

The ways I cope with it aren't as good either.

I know enough than to do drugs, so I cut myself, occasionally I'll drink with my friends too.

I know what you're thinking "Just kill yourself already, pussy."

I probably would, but I want to meet my Dad one day, my real Dad.

Phil Brooks is his name, he left my Mom and I when I was 2.

They had me young, around 18 or 19.

It's hard being a teenager and a parent, so I understand.

It was because they fought a lot, mostly getting physical with each other, and also because she started doing drugs and alcohol right after I was born, and he didn't like that.

She went out a lot, and being a teenager she was influenced, and so he had to take care of me.

I don't think it's because he didn't care, he must think of me sometimes...

Whenever I asked my Mom about him, she said we have the same hair and eye color, which I think is cool.

She gave me a picture of all three of us, and so every night I kiss my Dad goodnight and keep it under my pillow.

I wonder what he's doing now, I hope something he enjoys.

Sometimes I have dreams of running away and trying to find him, but Chicago's pretty big anyways...

Besides, what 14 year old in middle school does that?

Stupid wish I know...but I can't help it...

I groan and bury my face in my hands.

_Gotta' go get ready for school..._

I bring myself to stand up and turn on my cheap phone.

I walk over to my small closet, and open the sliding door to reveal my clothes.

My Mom's job, being an "exotic dancer", the cash flow or whatever you call it gives us just enough for us to survive.

When people ask me what job she has I just say she's a stay at home Mom.

She works from 8:00 pm to around 3:00 am, and so most of the day she's passed out on the couch from drinking.

Swiftly, I grab the oversized grey sweatshirt from the white hanger and throw it over myself.

I kick the zebra shorts off at my feet which land near the bedside table, and throw on the first pair of jeans I saw on the floor while walking towards my closet.

They were my favorite pair, they were dark and ripped, which I did myself.

I love designing and drawing, so you could say art is an escape from reality for me.

I don't have much clothes, but I love that store "Hot Topic", I'm not all into that sort of "emo" style, but they have pretty cute stuff there, "Hollister" is way cute too.

Also you could probably only walk like four steps in my room.

The purple paint on my wall from when I was little is cracked and slowly peeling ; about my room...

The first thing you see when you walk in is my bed.

It's twin sized, It's white color is chipped but I still like it with the flowery pattern on the edges.

My closet slash dresser thingy is on the far right side, it takes up most of the wall, it's pretty ancient looking, but neat.

The whole floor is covered with old carpet, the only thing I don't really like about my room, it's hard and moldy looking.

Lastly, I have my desk, on the left side, where I spend most of my time at just drawing and designing. I got it a long time ago, it's the only thing that's not chipped or cracked.

My one window is near my bed, kinda cool looking I guess with the lime green curtain.

My most favorite part of my room is the one bedroom wall I have, it basically describes me and has my favorite memories. It just has a bunch of junk and shit of my favorite bands, things I like, and pictures of myself and my friends.

My favorite picture is me and my best guy friend Chase, he's a real cool guy, he basically knows everything and anything about my life and what I'm like.

He's the one person I can count on in this shitty world.

I love him like a brother, we've known each other since we live on the same block.

His Mom doesn't mind that much too whenever I go to his apartment, at least I think.

Even though he's a senior in high school and I'm still in eighth grade, he thinks I pass for a sophomore or a junior, so nobody really knows or cares how old I am.

We have so many memories and stuff, it's unbelievable.

There's this one time, Me, Chase and his three friends bought a "Fudgie the Whale" cake from Carvel, and once we bought it we trashed some girl they knew car's with it, fucking hilarious...

He's kind of like me, personality wise, we like the same bands and stuff, and our lives are similar too.

He's basically what you would call like "skater", but I don't like labels, just trying to describe him.

I'm wasting time, I have like 10 minutes till the bus comes...

I throw on the socks I got from my closet, and my favorite pair of Converse I got for my thirteenth birthday, Chuck Taylors to be exact.

I walk over towards my black rolling chair and sit on it, looking at myself in the mirror.

My hair is a total mess.

I look in closer, and try fixing the massive length of jet black bangs from the left side, which I haven't cut in like a year...

I take the light blue brush already in my hand and furiously try to get the huge knots out of my hair.

I try taming my split ends and frizzies which are very noticeable, and bring my hair into a long side ponytail like I always do, and bring it over my shoulder.

Well woopity freakin' do, I'm ready for school, like I give a rat's ass what I look like anyway...

I forgot about my prized possesions, my phone which doubles as an "iPod," and my checkered backpack, which has everything and anything I need for school.

So I pick those up, turn on my phone and open up the door an walk towards the kitchen, which is only 2 second walking distance from my room.

My phone vibrates, and I assume it's a text message so I ignore it.

But this time it was vibrating multiple times, so someone was calling me at 6:40 in the fuckin' morning.

"My God, who the hell is-" I say out loud while taking out my phone, then realizing Chase is calling.

I laugh and roll my eyes, wondering as to what he wants.

I flip open my phone, and put it to my ear and laugh "Mackenzie isn't here right now, please leave a message!"

"Haha hilarious..." I hear the deeper voice from the other line in a annoyed tone.

"I'm parked outside your apartment anyway." He says.

I scoff. "Yeah alright, and I don't live in a shithole."

"Check outside smart ass."

I do as he says, pushing the brown curtain aside from the kitchen window and yell harshly "Why the hell are you here?"

I rub my temples, curious as to what he'll say.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Ya' like? Then comment. XD .


	2. And The Greatest Dad Award Goes To

Chapter 2

Punk's POV

I don't even know the name of this hotel, or what city we're in.

All I know is that I gotta' get up and get ready for the show at 2:00.

When you're in this business, you'd better prepare for the hurt that's coming your way.

I expect it every day. I would be suprised if I escape without an injury within 1 to 2 years.

Every day I put my body on the line.

My sore, achey body.

Retirement would be nice, but not now.

Damn, I shouldn't even be thinking about that.

It's 9:00 now, so I should be ready within the hour, when most of the RAW Team leaves.

We're usually a good distance away from our venues, cause, y'know, crazy fans and shit.

I don't wanna' leave this warm bed, but hey, when's the last time I've accually been in my own bed?

I'd say a good 2 to 3 months ago, but that reminds me...

Shit, I really do think I'm gonna' be in Chicago again soon.

I'm such an asshole, how do I forget these things?

Within this week, even!

I sit myself up over the left side of the bed and rub my fingers through my short hair.

I wonder, should I grow it out again?

They probably won't let me, it's more "modern" lookin'.

Whatever. I shake my head at the thought.

I fall back on the bed and stretch out my arms, taking it all in.

I close my eyes and wonder for the_** first time **_in a _**long while.**_

Is she okay?

I want to wait though, till she's older.

Jackie probably hasn't even told her about me...

Besides, I don't have time now for a kid, got way too much on my mind.

This whole thing they're doing, this new storyline, it's a lot, believe me.

I have a picture of all three of us, when we were happy, when everything was going good...

God, do I miss those days...

Maybe she thinks of me sometimes, y'know?

Alright, stop daydreaming, get ready.

I walk over towards the bathroom and turn on the light, it has white wallpaper on it with decorative flower patterns all over.

Ugh, I hate flowery shit like that, whatever.

The shower was on the right, so I turned on the knobs and waited for it to heat up.

I stripped down and got in, I let the hot, steamy water hit my body which eased the pain.

In the hour I was ready to go, I got my luggage and was waiting for a rental car, when two people caught my eye.

"Phil, your welcome to come with us if ya' want!" The grinning, blonde girl said, shouting from across the parking lot, waving her hand.

A guy had his arm around her waist, spiky hair, he's underrated in the company in my opinion.

He gave a head nod and smiled.

Yeah, I know them, they're good friends of mine, Marie and Evan, both great wrestlers in my opinion.

Day in and day out, they're both amazingly dedicated.

They both stood next to their car, awaiting an answer.

I shouted "Uh, yeah, sure why not?"

I look both ways and roll my luggage with me to their car.

"Glad you could join us in this epic car ride." Marie joked as she slipped into the passenger side.

I flipped open the trunk and put my heavy luggage in and laughed.

Evan remarked "Oh, I hope you don't mind, Mike's coming too." He rolled his eyes in a annoyed tone.

I smiled, Mike is a bit of a pain...

I shut the trunk and stepped in the car, Mike being on the far left side.

He looked like he didn't wanna' be bothered.

He had his earphones in, I could slightly hear the music since it was pretty loud.

I wouldn't want to be bothered either if I had my earphones in, so I didn't bother saying hi.

Evan started up the car and backed up, and almost immediatley stopped.

We heard exciting screams coming form somewhere.

Oh, great, fans...

Marie smiled, hoping to give one autograph from someone, but the two girls wanted their poster signed by none other than the high flyer.

They were giggling and screaming, about seventeen or eighteen I'm pretty sure.

The Miz scoffed at the excitement and attention Evan was getting and Marie rolled her eyes at the sight.

Figures girls would want his autograph, heard around the locker room he's well liked.

Evan waved goodbye and the two teenagers scurried off, holding hands off into the sunset or something.

Marie tryed to hide her dissapointment but said "I mean, really?" "I don't get any love from fans around here!" She slouched back in her seat and crossed her arms.

Evan choked out a laugh, and Marie punched him in the arm.

When Evan started driving again I said "Get used to it kid. Oh, and don't think you're gonna' get the easy way out around here cause of him." I referenced the grumpy asshole over here, Mike Mizanin, because he's her older brother.

"Psh, I never said that, I don't need him, I don't even need Evan over here!" She said jokingly.

"Oh really?" Evan piped up, obviously suprised, joking along.

And so they continued, Mike was relaxing, listening to his music, not knowing of this whole conversation, and I, well I was daydreaming...

Wondering how she is now, what she looks like now, even.

She probably looks like Jackie more than me...

I honestly don't know if I'll ever tell anyone this. Probably not.

It's my problem, not my friends, not even WWE's.

I wouldn't blame her if he she's mad at me, I don't know the first thing when it comes to being a father.

Maybe that's also why I left.

Guess I'll just have to learn somehow.

I squeeze my eyes shut as tight as I can, and concentrate on today's show, how I'm gonna' give the fans their money's worth.

It's what I do almost every day.

We're gonna' be in Chicago this week, I learned that from Kevin Kiley this morning.

It's not like I'm gonna' go on a search for her or anything but...

It'd be nice, knowing that maybe, just maybe, she's here.

Like I said, I'm waiting till she's older, like eighteen, maybe.

So she's mature enough to understand why I did the things I did in my life.

And that I'm sorry.

God damnit...

...

I'm sorry.

FFFFFFFFF YES. COMMENT AND FAVE PLZ.

And oh my god, I almost forgot...HUGE THANKS. Like I can't say thank you enough, for including Kenzie' in her story too. This also has her awesomely, wonderful OC Marie, sister to The Miz and girlfriend to Evan Bourne. Her DA name is AcireAngel...please check her out and her story. It's amazing you won't regret it.


	3. Into The Sunset We Go

Chapter 3

Mackenzie POV~

I scoffed into the phone and shook my head as I turned around and walked away from the window to the fridge.

"You're a dumbass, y'know?" "You really fuckin' are." I said as I now fumbled through the nasty fridge, hoping to find at least something decent to eat.

"I'm a dumbass?" "...I'M a dumbass?" Chase said in a wry tone, expecting a different response.

My heart skipped a beat and I stopped in my tracks.

"You were the one that told me a long time ago; that you wanted to run away and find your Dad, and leave this shitty place!" He yelled harshly into the phone, confused and pissed off.

"And did you?" "Did ya' Mackenzie?" He started to question me, making me look like a hypocritical coward.

I was furious with his poorly thought out response and I was filled with hate and rage.

I wanted to release this all on my best friend.

I slammed the fridge "No, I didn't...and do you know why!" I yelled, crazy eyed and spiteful.

I stomped my way over to the window again, and leaned over to pull the brown curtain away from the window.

But suddenly, when I couldn't say any more I hear a bottle crash in the living room.

I gasp and clutch my chest, scared and frightened to even turn around.

My eyes widen and my heartbeats grow faster and faster.

I didn't expect any less, because it was from my Mother.

I've woken her up, it seems. I guess I didn't realize how loud my voice was when I screamed at Chase...

At this point she's grabbed my shoulder and twisted me around, pushing my back into the sharp countertop edge, and digging her fake, long nails into my skin.

I drop my phone, filled with fear as to what she'll do with the jagged, broken beer bottle in her hand.

She smiles a sadistic smile, whenever she would talk her breath reeked of alcohol.

Her frizzy, bleach blonde hair was in noticeable tangles and knots, and the dirty robe she was wearing smelled like it hasn't been washed in months.

I squeeze my eyes shut and did the only thing I could do, cry and plead to my mother that I'm sorry, that I'm a bad child, and that I would never wake her up again.

Oh, but mommy had different plans in store.

"You little...bitch!" She spat in my face, and ran the cracked, ridged bottle along my cheek.

I couldn't tell if she was drunk, or just pissed off.

"Please, Mo-!" I cryed out in pain, she dug the bottle too deep into my cheek, and I was bleeding.

I felt the warm blood trickle down my cheek, and land on my sweatshirt.

She was even suprised at this, and this gave her a new plan in store.

"Give me a good reason to stop and I won't hurt you anymore." She waved the bottle around in my face.

She was playing a game, and I was her little play thing.

"I..uh.." I stuttered with immense fear for my own life.

"Wrong!" She sliced me near my lips.

The blood came out almost immediately, and it hurt like no other.

"Stop!" "Please!" I was scared, scared enough that I could barely talk.

She laughed "Wrong again dear, you're gonna have to pay for that one..."

I knew what she was going to do.

She was going to to end it, just like that.

I don't have anywhere to run to, nobody to call for help.

I can only sit here and wait.

Wait for the end.

I almost came close to fainting, flashbacks from when I was little ran through mind.

They were like photos, stills, captured in black and white.

They were so vague, some seemed like yesterday, some seemed like they never happened.

I didn't get to meet my Dad, the only thing I regret not doing.

Seems like my whole life was nothing but a silly game, and this was my last life.

Hopefully, if there is a God, he'll accept me into heaven, and I'll be greeted by angels, maybe.

But I overthink too much.

I wish I could say sorry to Chase, and tell him he's a great friend.

No, my best friend.

I guess this is it...

I slowly close my eyes, and maybe even wait for my "Guardian Angel."

Except I wasn't in heaven. I was on this place called earth.

Where I have been for fourteen years.

And my guardian angel is someone along the lines of busting through my front door.

His name is Chase.

He's come to save me, and take me away.

My guardian angel is furious, he doesn't like the sight of this.

"Leave..her..alone." He says to my mother, in a harsh, fuming tone.

"You want this petty little bitch from hell!" "Well too bad..." She laughs in a psychotic manner, and swiftly grabs my grey sweatshirt, ready to end my life.

I know he would save me, my guardian angel wouldn't let my die this young.

He sprints towards us and pushes my mother to the ground, knocking her head on the wooden chair in the process, thus knocking her out.

We both stare at her, in fear and shock of what just happened.

We stand there, frozen for at least a minute, and he breaks the silence by telling me to grab my things and get in his car as fast as I can.

And I did.

And we rode off into the sunset.

Like he imagined.


End file.
